thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creature Talk
Creature Talk (also known as CT, Creature/Critter Tlak, and Critter Chat) is the Creatures' podcast that was originally on every Saturday at 3:00 P.M. Eastern time. Since the beginning of 2013, Creature Talk is being pre-recorded. It started in late 2010, which was before it was ever put on iTunes, it used to be on every Wednesday at 9. The Creatures changed the time so that those in Europe/Asia would not have to be up early in the morning to watch it. You can find the pre ITunes recordings here. About Each episode features various Creatures, the two that were most commonly present were Gassy Mexican and Kootra. Now mainly Kootra, Nova, Seamus, Dan, and Immortal are present for most episodes, and Ze and Sp00n occasionally appear. In the past, whenever someone would call in, the Creatures would ask, "Who brought you to Creature Talk?" (Which Creature's promotion video was watched) and tally up which Creature had the most. This was eventually replaced by asking where the caller is calling from. The Creatures used to also spam a channel at the end of the show, and try to get that user on the next week (they first came in contact with Sly, Seamus, PBat, and others from this). There are and were many common themes and running gags in Creature Talk. These include: Lyle's Hard Hitting Questions (which helped the creation of Team Silverback and Team Motherback), NPR, Cast Outs, Serious Time With James, and many more. More recent segments include James reading out of books, mostly "201 Tips to Start and Build Your Own Business." Format Current #The "pre-show" (setup and talking among themselves) #Intro plays #Creatures introduce themselves #Talk about Gaming News #Random stories from Creatures #Goodbyes #Outro Past Note: this isn't finished iTunes ep 1- #Intro plays #Introductions #Talk about Gaming News #What's going on on their channels #Any other news #Fan Call ins #Goodbyes #Outro Episodes Note this is not yet finished iTunes Regulars Creatures who are on regularly: *Kootra: Since pre ITunes *Paragon Nova: Since pre ITunes *SSoHPKC: Since episode Pre ITunes (became a Creature in an unknown episode) *Danz Newz: Since Pre -iTunes, (first iTunes appearance was episode 12) *ImmortalHD: Since episode 77 (had some guest appearances prior) Occasional Regulars Creature that occasionally appear: *ZeRoyalViking (due to college): first appeared in Pre ITunes episodes *Sp00n (dislikes podcasts): first appeared in Pre ITunes episodes *Dexter Manning (due to living in England) guest appearances in episodes Former Regulars *Chilled Chaos (first appearance: Pre ITunes, last appearance: ) *Junkyard129 (first appearance: Pre ITunes, last appearance: ) *Gassy Mexican (first appearance: Pre ITunes, last appearance: episode 48) *SlyFox (first appearance: episode 10, last appearance: episode 101) Guests Creature Talk has had many guests. There are some guests that joined nearly every week, and and some special guests. Pre iTunes Those known guests of Creature Talk before it was on ITunes. *Paintball Kitty *Lyle *SSoHPKC *Larathen iTunes The guests who have appeared regularly/multiple times are: *ImmortalHD (episodes 33, 50 and 64, he later became a regular in episode 77) *Eades (episodes 16-19, 21, 25 and 27-30) *Kitty (episodes 1-3, 5 and 9) *PBat (episodes 3 and 10-12) *Lyle (episodes 8, 22 and 33; cameos in episodes 3 and 100) *Diction (episodes 12 and 29) *Dexter Manning (episode 105-106; cameo in episode 3) (became a creature at RTX 2014) *SlyFoxHound (Episodes 10-11, became Creature in episode 12; cameo in episode 3 as a caller) One Time Guests *KenBurton (episode 11) *Lemur (episode 4) *mrdougan (episode 7) *KPopp (episode 28) *Smarty (episode 11) *Utorak (episode 31) *Luclin (episode 16) *Eli (episode 12) *IhasCupquake (episodes 15) Running gags/recurring segments Classic Segments Lyle's Hard hitting questions Lyle's hard hitting questions, is a recurring segment, used on older Creature Talks. The segment involves the creatures good friend Lyle, asking callers extremely vulgar, detailed, and often disturbing questions. Similar to the game "would you rather...", but in a much more extreme sense. The segment has appeared on only three episodes of Creature Talk. The segment is also known for being the creation of Seamus' "Team Silverback." The creatures have expressed wanting to have Lyle fly out to Colorado and be on creature talk again. Lyle recorded a hard hitting question for the special 100th Creature Talk episode, after the creatures had contacted him, which is located here. NPR ''For more info see: ''NPR The creatures talking in quiet monotone voices as an obvious parody of reporters on the news radio station. Cast Outs ''For more info see: ''I CAST YOU OUT! One of the longest gags on Creature Talk. At the end of every call in from a fan (unless the soundbites are not ready) a sound clip will be played to end the call. The most common one is a sound clip of Odin saying "I cast you out!" from the film Thor. Serious Time With James ''For more info see: ''Serious Time With James A segment with Gassy on the intro. The segment features James saying something, often sarcastic that's "serious" Modern Day Segments THQ Bankruptcy Scandal A recurring segment that occurred right before THQ went bankrupt. James is known for his hatred towards the company. This is because of their horrible attempts at making WWE video games. Usually each week, James would give an update on the company, up until the final one, that discussed them finally going bankrupt. The segment featured a news reporter-esque intro from Dan. Books A segment where James reads tips from various step by step books had been present in recent creature talks that were at the second creature house. The first one was a school book and gave insight on how to properly educate children. When the last tip was read, the other creatures had to take an exam on it. The second book was "201 Tricks to run a business" by Jay Moletscky. The book shares insight on how to properly run a business, and the creatures connected the tips to their own business. In the end, several tips included themes that were messed up or dirty, the creatures decided that the author was an "asshole" The Book has stopped being used during Creature Talk, due to James not knowing where it is. Sly's Puerto Rican Corner A segment in which Sly reveals a tip, story, or legend related to Puerto Rico, or his experiences while living there. The segment has it's own theme song from Hellberg, which he claimed to sound "Puerto Rican" but the Creatures made fun of it. This segment has been discontinued as Sly has left the Creatures. 100th Episode Special On April 26, 2014, the creatures streamed their 100th episode of Creature talk on twitch. The creatures had silly string and noise makers, and also made a mess. The episode featured several big announcements. *Little Guys Ep. 2 went live *James jokingly announced he was retiring from YouTube, he then portrayed several people who are well known in the creature universe, that came in as a chance possibly to join the group. Each time someone would ruin it (mainly Kootra), and make that character leave. James portrayed Gary Busey, Robert Bowling, Seal, and D4NNY. At the end he came back and was announced as the new creature, pretending to be the New guy. *A new hard hitting question was recorded by Lyle and sent to the Creatures after they had contacted him. It was played partially as an "initiation" for James. *The long awaited new mascot, Creature Craig was revealed. Audio Since Gassy left the group, the notorious intro using his voice is no longer used. The new intro is Hellberg's remix of their Technical Difficulties song, and a newer version which is mixed with Brother Blake's "Creatures Come alive" is used. The first intro The second intro The third intro was "Pressure Cooker" by Pegboard Nerds Trivia *The audio clip, "I CAST YOU OUT!", used for cast outs, is from the movie "Thor". **This has not been used in recent Creature Talks since moving into the Creature Office, most likely due to misplacing the audio for it. *The Creatures used to spam another YouTuber's channel at the end of the episode. This is how they met two of the Creatures, Seamus and Ex-Creature Sly (The Creatures spammed Sly's friend PBat's channel, but PBat had Sly come on with him). * In episode 3 of Creature Talk future Creature Dexter Manning and good friend Lyle made a cameo to promote Sanity Not Included (see the video to your right). *Only two episodes of Creature Talk have featured all of the creatures who were in the group at that time. The first was on February 4, 2012 (which was the first Creature Talk recorded in the Creature house) and the second was episode 77 recorded on July 13, 2013 talking about RTX. *In recent Creature Talks multiple creatures have expressed wanting to bring Lyle back as a guest. **His voice could be heard in the 100th episode, recording and sending a hard hitting question to the creatures for the special occasion. *In the 100th episode of Creature Talk Kootra said that the first ever episode of Creature Talk (before it was uploaded on iTunes) had himself, Ze and Stevie Why involved. * See also CT Snapshots Links *iTunes *RSS *Livestream on Twitch.tv *YouTube playlist Category:Creature Talk Category:Podcast Category:Creature hub series Category:All Creatures Category:Series Category:Series of 2010 Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series of 2014